Close, Yet So Far
by J.S. KID
Summary: Mikan met this weird boy at the park when she was eight. But suddenly, he needs to leave. Couple of years later, a silver haired teen claimed that he was that boy. And about Natsume? Mikan despise him so much, oh well at least, that feeling is mutual.
1. Prologue

**Global Disclaimer:** Disclaimed. All rights belonged to © Higuchi Tachibana. This will be applied to all chapters.  
**Standard Notice:** No reference to the anime or manga.

* * *

**Close, Yet So Far**  
J.S. KID

...

**Chapter _1:_**_ Prologue_

We met each other at a park in the city of Tokyo.

I remember that it was spring that time and the Sakura trees in the park were blooming. I was waiting for my bestfriend to arrive but I saw some men wearing black coat and tie chased after an eight years old kid that suddenly hid behind the bench I was sitting.

"Just imagine I'm a prince and they were my royal guards."

I found him weird and funny because he was wearing a thick jacket, a cap and sunglasses which almost hide his whole face. He's not friendly. Not at all.

"Can we be friends, Mr. Prince?"

"No." he answered straightly and nonchalantly. See I told you he's not friendly.

I knew he found me idiotic that time since I kept blabbering nonsense.

"I like you! You're like my best friend! Can we meet again?"

"Whatever."

Since that we met everyday at the park. I found out that he was nice and caring …sometimes. But he always hid his feelings and emotions like how he hid his identity. He always wears those thick jacket, cap and glasses and his reason was to escape those 'royal guards' of him. I respected that and we became friends (that's what I think).

"Hey, we've met several times but I still don't know you're name."

"Well, we're fair. I don't know you either, as you said you are a prince. So I kept on calling you prince."

"Well then, you're princess. That's what makes it fair."

I always smiled at him. He always told me to smile.

"Just keep that idiotic smile of yours. That's much better than you talk nonsense throughout the day."

He was my new favorite friend; I thought we've been able to grow up together. But that never happened.

"I need to leave this place."

"Huh?"

He wore a silver ring on my ring finger. "I'm sorry, my princess. Please wait for me."

That was it. I never saw him again after that, but I will wait. _No matter what._

* * *

.

KRRRRIIIIIIINNNNGGGG! -PLANK!

A flying alarm clock hit the wall.

Someone groaned under the covers. "Shut up, stupid alarm clock." a 16 years old girl slowly opened her deep brown eyes and stared at the ceiling.

'_Those memories kept on coming back. When will we meet each other again, Prince? Even after many changes have happened, I still wanted you to return.'_

She sat up and ruffled her long auburn hair. She sighed and was about to lay back and sleep again but she heard someone knocked at the door.

"Mikan! Breakfast is ready!" a man cheerful voice said behind the door. Mikan growled and stood up.

"Fine." She answered in lazy tone and stomped to the bathroom. She took a bath and wore her high school uniform consisting of a white long sleeve, a blue ribbon and a black blazer with blue linings and a matching blue and black plaid skirt. She stared at her reflection at the mirror emotionlessly and sighed. She shook her head and left her room.

She went to the kitchen and saw _him_ preparing the breakfast.

"Ohayo Mikan-chan!" a 17 years old guy also wearing a high school uniform greeted. He had a shiny blue hair and matching tantalizing blue eyes where every woman who stared at it will melt.

"Ohayo your face, Tsubasa." Mikan answered teasingly and sat on a seat. She began munching a sandwich and sipping her hot chocolate.

"As usual, rude. I miss my old sister." Tsubasa replied with a wide grin. He sat on another seat beside Mikan and also started to eat.

Mikan shrugged her shoulder. "Well, I'm not you're sister."

"But for me you are." He replied and winked at her. Mikan faked a disgusted expression on her face.

Tsubasa laughed. "Mother already left. Eat fast or we will be late."

"You're the slow one here." Mikan mumbled and continued to eat.

…

After eating, they went out of their house. Mikan stared at the house for a while. It was not too big or too small. She didn't really care about it because many memories were hidden behind that house.

"Hey, Mikan-chan…" Tsubasa called worriedly as he noticed her staring at the house again. Mikan shook her head and they started to walk silently for about 10 minutes until they reached the gate of their school, the Alice Academy.

"ID please." The guard at the gate said.

"As usual." Mikan mumbled.

"Just doing my work, Sakura-san." The guard said and then laughed. Mikan just rolled her eyes as Tsubasa sweatdropped. They both presented their ID's and the gate automatically opened.

The Alice academy was one of the most outstanding and elite school in the whole Japan. It only accepted wealthy or intelligent students to develop their knowledge. Mikan and Tsubasa are not that wealthy, but they were intelligent which made them qualified to enter the academy.

They were currently walking in the high school department halls. After moments of silent walking, they stopped at a room with plate name: Student Council Office.

"Well, see yah later, Mii-chan." Tsubasa said and then started to walk away. Mikan sighed and opened the door of the said room. When she entered the room, there were 5 people that stared at her. She ignored them all and went to her desk. The desk of the S.C President.

"Papers again. Why did Narumi-sensei appointed me to be the council president again." She mumbled in annoyance.

"Because you're the only one who can handle it." A goofy voice whispered in her ears which almost gave her an heart attack. She turned her head and saw this spiky blond guy sitting in the edge of her table. His cheerful eyes were looking at her and his lips curved a grin.

"Oh, Koko." Mikan managed to said calmly.

"Morning, Mikan-chan."

Mikan sighed. "Same to you."

Kokoro Yome, the Business manager of the council. He always had this cheerful smile on his face and with his joker personality, he became a friend magnet.

There were only 8 council officers and all of them came to the highest section of 2nd year division of high school department. Since the 4th years are busy and so as the 3rd years.

"Koko, will you act like a normal person sometimes? That expression of your face make you look an ugly monkey in the jungle." A girl with shoulder-length green hair that was curled at the tip said. She gave a cup of coffee to Mikan and her big green eyes diverted at Koko. She was Sumire Shouda, another Business Mngr. of the Council. She grew close to Mikan and always served her a coffee when they were at the office.

"Oh, hi wild green bear." Koko teased and pulled the curly tip of her hair.

"KOKO!" Sumire fumed.

Koko immediately ran out of the room while laughing and Sumire followed her. It caused the paper on Mikan's table to fly and scatter all over the floor. She sighed heavily and slapped her forehead in irritation. This made the two girls at the desk on her side looked at her. They giggled silently and approached Mikan.

"Good Morning Mikan-chan!" They said in unison. They picked the papers that was scattered on the floor and arrange it back to its original place.

"Good morning, Anna-chan, Nonoko-chan. Thanks." Mikan replied to the two girls. The one was Anna Umenomiya, the Secretary and the other is Nonoko Ogasawara, Student Affairs Officer.

Another girl approached them. She had this raven hair, amethyst eyes and a trademark bored expression on her face.

"Mikan, here's reports of the funds. The lazy auditor is always late making me do all his works." She said straightly. She was Hotaru Imai, well, she was the treasurer. She nominated herself to be the one.

Mikan took the folder from Hotaru and put it in one of the drawers of her table.

"Nicely done, Hotaru-chan." Mikan replied gratefully.

"I'm just doing what I need to do inside this room." Hotaru replied and walked to the door. She was about to open the door when it burst opened and a running guy bumped at her.

"Oh I'm late!" The guy shouted not realizing that he bumped someone. He looked around and realized all of the people inside the room were looking at him with a tensed smile.

"Hi Ruka-kun!" Anna happily greeted.

"Looks like you need to run again!" Nonoko added.

"Out of this room." Mikan added which made Ruka more confused. He looked in front of her and saw Hotaru with an angry expression and evil aura around her. Then, he realized what happenned.

"Uh, oh. I'm sorry Imai-san! I thought I was late."

"You were always late." Hotaru said, annoyed.

She went closer to Ruka who was stiffened in his current position.

Hotaru moved her face closer to his. Ruka's face became red which made Hotaru, confused. She felt weird looking at the pair of Ruka's azure eyes.

She just slapped her lightly in his forehead and rolled her eyes.

"This is a waste of time." She said and walked out of the room.

"Just…what happened?" Ruka asked to his self. He turned his gaze to his remaining council mates.

"Wow, she doesn't kick you!"

"Or use some weird gadgets to hurt you. Weird right, Anna-chan?"

"Yeah, maybe Hotaru-chan discovered something right?"

"And what could that be?" Ruka asked curiously.

"She likes you. It's too obvious." Mikan mumbled like it was the most common thing in the world.

"WHAT?" Ruka said almost shouting.

"Deaf." Mikan replied.

"Oh men!" Ruka said while scratching the back of his head and went to his seat.

"Sakura-san, Natsume will not come today." Ruka said, changing the topic. Mikan glared at him. Ruka sweatdropped. He was already expecting this kind of reaction from Mikan.

"That spoiled lazy dog..." Mikan cursed under her breath.

"But he said he needs to discuss something to you so you need to go in his house at 10am." Ruka added which made Mikan more annoyed. Anna and Nonoko felt the scary aura around Mikan so they stepped back and returned to their table.

"Uhmm..Hyuuga-san always makes things hard for Mikan-chan." Anna whispered to Nonoko.

"Yeah, just because he was rich. He's been abusing his family's power." Nonoko replied. They didn't like the personality of Natsume. But they couldn't do anything if Narumi, the new high school principal and also their adviser, appointed him to be the vice president of the council. He's a genius after all.

* * *

.

"Master, you have a visitor." An old man said to a young man who was currently lying at a king-sized bed, only wearing his boxer shorts with his eyes closed. He opened his eyes and his crimson colored eyes coldly stared at the old man. He stood up and ruffled his raven locks and stretched his hands which show the firmness and perfect build of his body.

"Hn. Leave now." He replied and the old man leaved. He wore a bathrobe and leaved his room.

Downstairs, he saw her, the expected visitor at the living room, still looking like a geek reading those boring books.

He approached her. She didn't even notice that he was in front of her.

"Hey, ugly girl." Natsume called which made Mikan to raise her head and glared at him. She had this irritated expression in her face which made Natsume to smirked.

Natsume sat opposite to the seat of Mikan.

"What now?" Mikan asked, irritated. She wanted this conversation to end - immediately. She didn't like to stay longer inside the so called Hyuuga mansion. Being inside this big mansion gave her creeps.

"Looks like you want to leave immediately, huh?"

"I'm tired of seeing your face." Mikan pointed out, looking directly at Natsume. Her hazel eyes showed annoyance and Natsume could see it. He knew that this girl hate him so much.

"Well you must get used to it."

Mikan raised a brow.

"I suggested to the headmaster that the council should have teambuilding for one week, means that you'll see this face of mine everyday and every minutes, hours and seconds of those seven days."

Mikan scowld. "I hate this vampire so much…" Mikan cursed under her breath.

Mikan was about to object but…

"Natsume-kun!" a girl voice shouted from the stairs. Mikan looked where the voice came from and saw a girl around her age wearing only bra and panty inside a see-through night gown. She shudder in disgust and looked at Natsume.

"Disgusting."

"Tch." Natsume ignored her and rolled his eyes.

The girl walked to their location and hugged Natsume from behind.

"Why do you leave me at the bedroom? I just took a bath so we can continue what we started last night." The girl said seductively at Natsume's ears.

"Go home now." Natsume said and then pushed the girl way from his back.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?"

"Tch, leave now!" Natsume yelled angrily which made the girl to be taken aback.

"Why? Is that because of that girl? Did your taste change from a hot girl like me to that ugly looking girl? Natsume-kun!" The girl protested. Mikan wanted to be sick.

"I'm leaving now; the air around this house is disgusting. It's no longer breathable." Mikan said and then stood up.

Natsume threw a deadly glare at the slutty girl. "Leave." He said threateningly. The girl huffed and stomped out of the house angrily.

"Now ugly, sit down." Natsume commanded.

Mikan acted like she didn't hear anything and started walk to the door but Natsume followed her and gripped her wrist to stop her.

"What now?" Mikan yelled angrily.

"Were not finished yet."

"Just send the details to the office." Mikan said and tried to remove Natsume's hands off her wrist. But Natsume made the grip much tighter. She winced in pain.

"Don't like what you see a while ago?"

"You're a disgusting girl-player. Let me go now!" Mikan tried her best to remove his hand to her wrist but Natsume was too strong. Natsume pulled her closer to him and moved his face closer to her face.

"Want to be one of my girls?" Natsume offered with a seductive look on his face. He only said that to see what the girl will do. He always thought that all the girls were the same, easy to fall in guy's trap.

Mikan gritted her teeth and slapped Natsume's face …hard. They didn't notice that someone arrived and currently watching them.

"Don't think I'm the same of your bitch, Hyuuga. I'm not one of them. I hate you so much, that annoying face and your rotten personality. Hope you'll die soon." Mikan cursed because of the humiliation she was feeling. This guy already hit the limit of her patience.

Natsume stared at her, dumbfounded. Maybe she always looked serious but today was different. That angry and cold expression on her face, it gave scary chills on Natsume's bones.

Mikan walked to the door and bumped at someone. Someone that made her eyes grew big. He was wearing a thick jacket, sunglasses and a cap. This made her step back in shock.

_Prince?_

"Oi. What's happening here?" The guy asked and then removed sunglasses and the cap. His shiny mint green colored eyes diverted to Mikan and then to Natsume. He scratched his dark gray colored hair in confusion.

He walked close to Mikan and smiled at her.

"Are you okay?" He asked. She examined the shocked face of Mikan.

'_She's familiar. She looks like someone I know.'_

Mikan returned to reality, she immediately averted her gaze away from him.

"Tch. Yuji, don't mind that ugly nerd." Natsume butted in.

Mikan bowed her head on Yuji.

"Sorry!" Mikan blurted out and then ran out the door. Natsume was confused. For the last three years that they became classmates, she never says sorry that easily.

"What's wrong with her? Who is she? Is she your new girlfriend Natsume?" This guy named Yuji asked.

"That will never happen." Natsume answered in irritated tone.

Yuji removed his light brown-colored jacket. "Then why is she here?"

"Tch. She's the council president."

"Oh! She was your superior. Hmmm… I wonder why she apologized to me. She didn't do anything wrong." Yuji asked, remembering her face.

"She's a weird woman. That's all." Natsume answered and sat on the sofa. Yuji followed him.

"Ah, nevermind. But she looks cute." Yuji chuckled.

"As always, you have strange taste for girls." Natsume replied with disgust.

"As long as I'm not like you. I heard what she said and I can say she's not like any of your girls."

"Yeah, I will never have a girl like her in my list." Natsume pointed out and rolled his eyes.

Yuji shrugged his shoulder. "Oh."

**-End of Chapter 1-**


	2. Ruse

**Close, Yet So Far**  
J.S. KID

…

**Chapter 2:** _Ruse_

_An old man and a girl were currently outside their house, sitting in an outdoor bench._

_"Mikan, even if you're not our true daughter, we all love you." A man said with a sincere smile on his face. The 12 years old Mikan smiled back but she couldn't hide the sorrow in her eyes._

_"Father…"_

_BANG!_

_Sound of a gunshot. Mikan saw where the shot came from. There was a group of teenager who were around her age playing a gun. She couldn't recognize their faces because they immediately run away. But one of them caught her attention. The one that was holding the gun._

_Mikan felt something wet on the bench. When she looked at her father, her eyes widen in terror._

…

"Mikan…" someone called and tapped her on the shoulder. She fell asleep in her desk. She opened her eyes and looked at the one who woke her up.

"Hotaru." Mikan mumbled sleepily.

"Jinno-sensei will arrive soon. Wipe your mouth. Drools are disgusting." Hotaru said and went back to her seat.

Mikan shook her head. "Silly, Hotaru."

'_That scene again huh?' _Mikan thought and clenched her fist in anger. She was trying to remember that face again but everything blurred as she tries.

Jinno entered the room. The council officers still need to attend their regular classes. The class started and Jinno started blabbering what was written on the book. It was so boring. Hours passed and then finally the bell rang.

"Yeehee! Lunch Break! Lunch Break!" Koko shouted and jumped in happiness. The class looked at him while smiling and others were laughing.

Mikan left the room silently and went to her favorite spot, the Sakura tree. She took a deep breath inhaling the freshness of air. She sat down under the shade of that tree and leaned her back to its trunk and stared dreamingly at the sky. She watched the clouds formed different shapes. She smiled at the little scene and with a deep sigh, she closed her eyes.

Minutes later, Mikan could feel something on her head. She opened her eyes to see Tsubasa sweating and panting, holding a lunchbox on her head.

"You're late, are you okay?" Mikan asked as she noticed his rapid breathing.

"Yeah, I run because I thought you might get bored. But from what I see you're just relaxing." Tsubasa said, still catching his breath, and then sat on beside her.

"Trying hard to be a good brother huh?" Mikan asked and opened the lunch that Tsubasa brought.

"Of course, I love my sister so much!" Tsubasa said cheerfully and also started opening his lunch and ate merrily.

'_You're the best brother for me, Tsubasa.' Mikan thought, feeling happy to have a brother like him._

"That. Is. So. Gay." Mikan replied and started to eat.

Tsubasa laughed. "At least, I can make you happy."

…

Finally, the time that all the students waiting for already came.

"Yawnnnn! Finally, time to go home." Koko said while yawning. He was so sleepy. He looked at his seatmate at the right who was still reading a book even if it's time to go home.

"Yeah, I'm talking to the air again. You're not going home?" He said still looking at his seatmate with glasses.

"Oh, sorry Koko, I'm kinda busy analyzing this book. I'll go home later." Yuu said with apologetic smile.

Koko turned his gaze to his seatmate at the left. He smiled as he saw her chatting with her friends. He put his hand under his chin and watched her dreamingly. That girl, which he liked for three long years.

1…2…3…

"Oooohh… You still like her didn't you?" Koko heard voice asked. He was busy adoring and memorizing the face of his crush so…

"Yeah. Even if she always chases me then punches me, slap me, kick me." He answered the girl question unconsciously.

"Oooohh! That was amazing Koko-kun!" Another girl squealed. This made Koko to return to reality and looked nervously at the two girls sitting in front of him.

"Anna-chan, Nonoko-chan, you scared me!" Koko replied in surprised tone. The two girls giggled.

"She always hurt you physically since you and she became bestfriends then you still like her. That's true love Koko-kun!" Nonoko spoke happily.

"It's already our 3 years together! Better confess now to Sumire-chan!" Anna exclaimed. Excite could be seen in her eyes.

"Like I can. She doesn't like me." Koko said in sad tone and pouted.

"Who does not like you?" his seatmate asked. Koko who felt so down didn't recognize the voice.

"If only I can tell her, I like her very much." Koko continued.

Koko was curious that Anna and Nonoko didn't respond. He looked at them and saw them smiling nervously and looking at him and then to his left side.

"What happened to the two of you?" Koko asked curiously.

The girls remained smiling which made Koko to become more confused. He looked at his side and saw the not so angry face of his crush.

PANKKK!

A flying book hit him flat on the face.

"Ouch!" Koko screamed in pain. Then he heard her laughed which was like music in his ears.

"Your emoting like a kid again Koko! You're so funny!" Sumire said while laughing.

"And you're still a green panda bear with curly hair. So eww." Koko joked and laughed.

"KOKO!" Sumire screeched angrily.

"Just Permy! Joking you know!" Koko defended.

"Will you stop calling me Permy?"

Short silence…

"By the way, who is the unlucky girl that you like?" Sumire said changing the topic.

"What do you mean?" Koko said like he didn't know what she's saying.

"Oh c'mon Koko! I hear you said it." Sumire said evilly which made Koko smiled nervously.

"It's nothing. Nevermind!

"Hey! –" Sumire was cut when...

"STUDENTS! IT'S TIME TO GO HOME!" The oh-so strict math teacher Jinno yelled from the door. All of the remaining students inside the room immediately pack up their thing and ran out of the room.

"Tsk. Students these days." Jinno mumbled and closed the door of the room.

…

On the other hand, Mikan was walking in her favorite park, watching the kids playing together. She remembered when she was still a kid, she was also playing happily. She sat on one of the bench and looked at the sky.

"I wish I'll be a kid again. I miss those days and -."

"Oh! We shared the same dreams!" She was unable to finish her sentence when someone interrupted her... She looked at her side and saw a guy sitting on the same bench as her, also looking at the sky.

"Who are you?" Mikan asked. As she stared at him, she knew he was someone familiar.

The guy looked at her, smiling. Mikan was shocked again to see this guy.

"Hello, you're the girl at Natsume's house a while ago, right?" The guy asked. Mikan then narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Did that vampire lord tell you to follow me? Then get lost." Mikan said in annoyed tone. She felt irritated to any person related to that Hyuuga, except for Ruka, of course.

"Harsh! Of course not, it's just coincidence. I also like to walk to this park after class. So don't think that way." The guy replied.

"Okay." Mikan answered not wanting to have longer conversation.

"By the way, I'm Yuji Hijiri, and you are?" Mikan eyed this Yuji suspiciously, again.

"Why do you need to know?"

"I just want to be friends with you." Yuji said sincerity was in his voice.

"Fine then, I'm Mikan."

"Mikan huh? Cute name, just like you." Yuji said.

"What a joker. Not funny." Mikan said in irritation.

"Woah, short-tempered I guess?"

"Guess what you want. I'll go now." Mikan stood up and prepared to leave.

"When I see you a while ago, I thought you look like a princess."

Mikan stopped when she heard what Yuji said. She looked back at him, shocked.

"What are you trying to imply?" Mikan asked in curiosity. She could feel her heart bumping in her chest fast.

"You know what, I met a princess here, in this exact place when I was a kid. She was cute like you. So when I see you sitting right here, I thought it was you. But she was cheerful, a total opposite of you. Then I GUESS it wasn't you." Yuji explained with a disappointed sigh.

Mikan seriously looked at him directly in his eyes. At the same time, Yuji was also looking directly at her. His eyes widen in shock. Now he had this clear view on her dazzling hazel eyes.

'_She's not cute, she's beautiful' _Yuji thought while staring at her.

"You… Is that really you? That boy 8 years ago?" Mikan asked. Yuji smiled and took a deep breath.

"I guess we met again, princess." Yuji said, happiness was in his face. He looked very relieved.

"You… you came back!" Mikan exclaimed, her face flashed with joy and real happiness. Mikan hugged him because she missed him so much. Yuji became shocked in her sudden action but later hugged her back.

'_I never expect this is the way it should happen. But this is more than I've expected.' _Yuji thought while hugging her.

…

Natsume finished taking a bath and came out of the bathroom of his huge room. He sat on the edge of his bed and dried his hair with a towel. Then someone knocked on the door.

"Master, it's time for dinner."

"Tch. Fine." Natsume annoyingly replied.

He walked to his closet and lazily grabbed a t-shirt. He wore it and then pulled out a short. As he pulled one, something fell on the floor. It rolled until it stopped on his feet. He picked it up and looked at it.

"This ring." He muttered and then shook his head.

_'I'll shall return and marry you.'_

"I don't need to see and met her again. She'll just hate me too anyway." He mumbled to his self and put the ring back to his closet.

…

**Next Day…Alice Academy, Student Council Office…**

They all blinked. The mood around the room changed. Silence engulfed the surrounding. Only the happy hum could be heard.

"Mikan-chan, you look … Happy?" Anna said when she saw Mikan, humming a happy tune.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Mikan answered looking at Anna.

"No! Of course no! We're also happy to see you in a good mood, right Nonoko!" Anna answered back.

"Yeah, yeah." Nonoko replied then she sweatdropped.

"What makes you happy Sakura-san? You know, just curious." Ruka asked, Koko who is in his side smiled at Mikan then nodded repeatedly.

"I just met someone that I've been waiting for many years."

"Oh, that Prince, I guess?" Hotaru suddenly butted in. Ruka looked surprised with what Hotaru said.

"Prince? You met a prince?" Koko asked putting his hand under his chin.

"Baka! It's just how Mikan called that friend, right Mikan-chan?" Sumire asked while dreaming like mad. This made Ruka more surprised.

"You know a lot Sumire."

"Of course! I'm your bestfriend!"

"That was me." Hotaru mumbled, almost inaudible.

Anna and Nonoko giggled as they heard what Hotaru mumbled. Hotaru just shot a deadly glare to the two and they gave a peace sign to Hotaru.

"Sakura-san, who was that Prince you said?" Ruka asked curiously.

Mikan raised a brow, "Why are you so curious?" she asked and eyed Ruka suspiciously.

"Nothing! E-hehe." Ruka answered and then laughed nervously. Hotaru noticed the uncertainty in Ruka's face.

"Nogi, we need to talk later." Hotaru whispered to Ruka, he just nodded as he understood what Hotaru means.

Their conversation was cut when the door opened and revealed…

"Great! My great day was ruin." Mikan muttered. Her happy face suddenly turned a disappointed scowl.

"Natsume, you came." Ruka said while smiling at him.

Natsume walked to Mikan's place his face still expressionless and threw something on the table.

"What's this?"

"The teambuilding proposal. It's already approved by that gay-freak." Natsume said in bored tone. Mikan read the paper and her eyes widen.

"This is a trash. Teambuilding in your dirty house? That's ridiculous."

"Wow! That will be great!" Koko said as he snatched the paper from Mikan.

"Student Council Teambuilding for one week. Without everything, no maids, no cooks, just the whole council will work for their survival. This is to make the whole council to work as a team. Oooh! This will be fun!" Koko said as he imagines what could possibly happen.

"Well it looks like fun. Right Nonoko-chan?" Anna said happily and Nonoko nod.

"Not bad." Hotaru commented.

"I don't like it." Mikan said as she crumpled the paper and threw it on the trash can.

"That won't work." Natsume said as he gets a bunch of paper out of nowhere. Then he remembered the face of Narumi as he signed all of the thousand papers. He smirked.

"Mikan-chan! Just approved to it, it's the first time we'll do this." Sumire suddenly butted in.

"Majority wins, ugly."

…

**Moments Later…**

"What kind of proposal is that Natsume?" Ruka asked.

"Just to skip those boring classes." Natsume answered nonchalantly.

Ruka placed a finger under his chin. "You sure? No other reason?" Ruka asked again.

"Yeah."

"Something is wrong." Ruka mumbled. Natsume heard it but didn't mind him at all.

_**End of Chapter 2**_


	3. Puzzled

**Close, Yet So Far**  
J.S. KID

…

**Chapter 3: **_Puzzled_

"Is what I am doing alright? Why did I even do that? That's not my plan!" Yuji asked to his self. He scratched the back of his neck and slapped his own face.

_She's like my dream girl._

"Nii-chan, what are you doing?" A kid about 7 years old asked. His confused jaded colored eyes were fixed to his older brother ones.

"Oh, Youichi, I'm just uhm…Nothing!" Yuji replied with a smile and then ruffled his little brother's silver hair.

"Are you sure? You just slapped your face." Youchi asked knowingly. He didn't believe what his big brother said.

"There's a mosquito." Was Yuji's lame excuse.

"Ahh… Okay! Nii-chan! Let's go to Natsume-nii's house!" Youichi said with excitement.

Yuji twitched after hearing his cousin's name. "Why all of the sudden?"

"I just want to play a game with him!" Youichi happily replied. Yuji smiled, he had no choice. He didn't want to make his little brother sad.

"Okay." Yuji answered.

…

**-Teambuilding Day 1-  
**_(Saturday)_**  
**

"This is hell." Mikan cursed. The whole Student Council was now in front of the Hyuuga Mansion. The gate automatically opened and they all entered.

"Come on Mikan-chan, this could be the time you and Hyuuga-san be in good terms!" Koko exclaimed, hopeful.

"That will never happen, Koko." Mikan answered. Natsume peered at them boringly and rolled his eyes.

They entered the huge mansion. This is not their first time to enter the house because they're classmates since 6th grade.

"Where is our room?" Hotaru asked lazily to Natsume.

"Girls Room at 2nd Floor, just choose what you want, we guys will stay here at First Floor."

"All the girls should always lock their doors. One of those boys is a perverted one." Mikan reminded the girls while glaring at Natsume.

"Tch."

"Oh that was not me!" Koko said as he shook his head.

"Assuming airhead." Sumire said to Koko and pinched him hard on his cheek.

"Aww!" Koko shouted and Sumire laughed. Koko smiled for he make her laugh again.

"Let just go to our rooms." Hotaru said and was about to pick her things just to see Ruka holding them.

"Let me carry this for you." Ruka said gently. Hotaru stared at him and nodded.

"How sweet! Hey airhead, you carry ours!" Sumire commanded and pointed at the 10 baggage on the floor.

Koko carry Sumire, Anna, Nonoko and Mikan's baggage.

'_Thank me because I love this permed bear.' _Koko thought while carrying the baggage.

When they arrived at the second floor, they choose their rooms. Hotaru choose the first room, Anna and Nonoko for the second and third, Sumire on the fourth and Mikan for the last room. They were all amazed on how huge the rooms are.

"As expected from the Hyuuga." Hotaru muttered when she see the room.

"Wee! It's the same as my room!" Sumire said loudly and jumped on the bed. Koko, who was currently inside the room, sweatdropped.

"No wonder if that bed will be broken later. A fat bear was jumping on it." Koko teased. Sumire glared at him. She opened one of her baggage and took something. She threw it to Koko and bulls eye! It hit him on the forehead which made him to fall on his butt. "OW!"

"That's for always teasing me. And also for helping us." Sumire said and then smiled. Koko who' was currently lying on the floor picked what Sumire threw to him. It was just a canned drink but for Koko it means a lot. He stood up and massaged his forehead. He showed his goofy smile on Sumire.

"Woah! Permed Bear, Thanks! This is a great gift!" Koko said and then ran out of Sumire's room. Sumire smiled and lay on the bed.

"Thank you so much, Koko."

…

"This room makes me feel uncomfortable." Mikan muttered as she looked around the place.

"This is a nightmare." She cursed. Whenever she looks, she can see Natsume's thing. Natsume's pictures, Natsume's clothes, Natsume, all Natsume! _And she hates it._

She immediately get a box out of nowhere and put all Natsume's things there. After few minutes of packing, she finished and put it outside the room.

"Much better." She said to herself after removing all Natsume's things. She then went out the room and carried the box downstairs. Jackpot! She saw him at the living room reading some manga again.

"There." Mikan said to Natsume and put the big box in front of him.

"What's that?" Natsume asked and then raised a brow.

"Your things."

"So you are at MY room."

"So that's why it smells fishy. I'll change everything in that room. Well it's my room for 7 days." Mikan retorted.

_DING DONG…_

"You open it." Natsume commanded to Mikan.

"Why should I? I'm not your maid."

"Tch. Just open it. You just put that heavy box on my feet."

"Pathetic." Mikan replied and went to the door. She opened it and…

"Yuji?"

The silver haired teen was shock. "Mikan-chan, why are you here?"

"Who's there, four eyed girl?" Natsume shouted. Then Mikan noticed this little boy sneaked inside and went to Natsume.

"Who's that?"

"Oh, that's my little brother." Yuji answered and looked at Youichi who is currently talking to Natsume.

"So you have a brother."

"Yeah, by the way why are you here?"

"That vampire suggested a teambuilding in this mansion. The whole student council is here."

"Is that so?" Yuji replied and stared at Mikan.

"Huh? Is there something on my face?" Mikan asked when she noticed that Yuji was staring at her.

"Nothing, I only got lost in your eyes. You're beautiful Mikan-chan." Yuji replied with a smile which made Mikan to blush.

"Oi, Yuji, why are you still there with that ugly girl?" Natsume yelled as he watched them. Mikan turned her head around. When Natsume saw her face, his eyes widen. An image of a young, smiling girl formed in his head. It made his heart beat rushed.

"Natsume-nii-chan!" Youchi yelled while tugging Natsume's shirt. Natsume returned in reality.

'_What was that?' Natsume thought and then shook his head._

Yuji and Mikan walked where Natsume is.

"Youichi, I think we need to go home. Natsume is busy and had many visitors." Yuji said gently.

"Eh, I don't want to leave yet!" Youchi complain then his eyes diverted to Mikan. He smiled widely that made Mikan to frown.

"Kawaii!" Youchi suddenly said and hugged Mikan.

Yuji smiled while Natsume eyed Yuji suspiciously.

"I want to play with you Nee-chan!" Youchi said to Mikan and dragged her out of the house.

"Wa—wait!" Mikan tried to stop Youchi but she failed. The kid was so adorable.

"So you and that girl were now closed huh?"

"Yeah, she's different. And you'll never believe how we became this close."

"Like I care."

"Yeah, YOU should care Natsume." Yuji said and sat beside Natsume. His piercing lime colored eyes turned serious as he looked at him.

"What's with you?" Natsume asked with disgust visible in his face.

"Natsume, if you don't act soon, you might lose one thing that is precious to you." Yuji said seriously and then stood up and stretched his hands upwards. Natsume looked at him, the truth was he was curious with what Yuji said but he didn't show it.

"That's funny." Natsume replied sarcastically.

"I'm serious Natsume, mark my words." Yuji said again and then started to laughed. Natsume became annoyed to the words that Yuji said. He couldn't understand what he meant and that was bugging him.

"Tch, whatever. I don't care about what you've said anyway." Natsume replied and stood up, then picked up the box on his feet. He left the smiling Yuji behind and went to his room.

Once he was in the room, he threw his body on the bed, and then put a pillow on his face.

'_Yuji's words are something serious, what could it mean? He's not the type that talks like that.' _Natsume thought replaying what Yuji said.

"_If you don't act soon, you might lose one thing that is precious to you."_

"Damn you Yuji for making me think like this." Natsume cursed under his breath.

…

**Hyuuga Mansion, Garden…**

Both Mikan and Youchi are panting.

"That was fun!" Youchi exclaimed with a wide smile on his face. He raised his hands in the air, wanting Mikan to carry him.

"It wasn't fun." Mikan mumbled. She frowned as she saw his gesture. She had no choice but to carry him. Youichi rested his chin on Mikan's shoulder.

'_You just make me tired. You're heavy boy.' _She thought.

"I like you so much, nee-chan." Youichi mumbled in tired tone which made Mikan to feel warm inside. Her frown was changed to a small smile.

"Thank you, You-chan." She whispered to the little boy.

"Youichi!" Yuji called not far from them.

"Nii-chan!" Youchi immediately jumped out of Mikan's embrace and ran to where his brother is.

"I have fun! Nee-chan is the best!" Youchi said loudly. Yuji's ears almost bleed.

"OWW! So loud! So can we go home now?" Yuji said which made Youchi pout cutely.

"Don't worry, you can see Nee-chan again, that's a deal ok? Go to the car now and wait for me." Youichi's face lightened up and nodded.

"Bye-Bye nee-chan!" He bid goodbye to Mikan and then ran out where there car was parked.

Yuji approached Mikan who is now currently sitting under a Sakura tree. He sat beside her.

"Did both of you have fun?" Yuji asked.

"Yeah we have FUN." Mikan answered with sarcasm in her voice.

"I'm glad." Yuji replied.

_Silence…_

"Yuji…" Mikan suddenly called his name to break the silence. Yuji looked at her.

"Yes?"

"Nothing, just want to say your name. I never knew your name, so I'm happy I can say it now." Mikan explained. "Do you remember what you said to me before you left 8 years ago?" She asked, looking straight at Yuji. Yuji looked the other way and bit his lips.

_He don't know anything about that._

"Mikan… Let's just forget the past okay? Let just face the present. What's important is today." Yuji answered, stuttering. He immediately stood up. "So I need to leave now! See you again next time!" Yuji bid goodbye and then ran away.

Mikan looked at the retreating figure of Yuji. She held something hanging on her neck, and then clenched it hard on her hand.

"Did he just… forget it?" Mikan muttered sadly. She sighed inwardly and walked back inside the mansion, with a sad expression on her face.

The day passed for the 8 council officers. The girls just stayed in their room, doing their things while the boys are watching TV in the living room, eating different junk foods.

…

**Evening…**

"Owww, I'm hungry, what do we have for dinner, Natsume?" Koko's stomach grumbled in hunger.

"There are meats and veggies in the fridge." Natsume answered. He was busy reading his precious manga.

"But who will cook those? Did you give 1 week vacation to all the staffs of your mansion Natsume?" Ruka asked. Then Ruka and Koko remembered what was written on the teambuilding proposal.

- Without everything, no maids, no cooks, just the whole council will work for their survival. This is to make the whole council to work as a team. -

"NOOO! We don't know how to cook!" Ruka and Koko said in unison, shocked.

"Well, ask the girls." Natsume suggested.

"Sumire is a bad cook, I remember she burned down the whole kitchen in their mansion, and his father always spends millions for the repair." Koko said as he remembered how bad Sumire in cooking. Ruka and Natsume sweatdropped.

"And if we asked Hotaru, she might serve screwdrivers, pliers and pieces of metals." Ruka said while remembering the face of Hotaru holding a screwdriver while inventing something.

"I still want to see tomorrow Ruka." Natsume said, his face turned pale. He almost ripped one page of his manga.

"Wait! Anna-chan is a very good cook! I remember when she gave me a lunch last week. It tastes like heaven!" Koko said dreamfully.

"So you've already taste heaven Koko? And the girl is Anna huh?" Natsume said with an evil smirk on his face.

"P-polluted mind, Natsume!" Koko yelled, his face turned red.

"Huh? Polluted mind? What kind of phrase is that Koko?" Sumire asked. The girls approached where the boys were and then sat on the sofa.

"T-that's N-nothing.e-he-he." Koko answered and then whistle a song.

"By the way, Anna-chan, Koko said you were a good cook, is that true?" Ruka asked which made Hotaru twitched and look evilly at him.

"Huh? Umm, not that good, but I can cook, why?" Anna answered trying to hide her blush because of the thing that Koko said to them.

"Remember what the proposal said? There are no cooks, maids so all of us must help each other for our survival." Ruka explained.

"Ah, okay. Then I will go to the kitchen and cook something."

"I'll go too." Mikan suddenly said. All of them looked at her, except Hotaru.

"Hmp. I can cook." Mikan added and then drag Anna to the kitchen.

…

**At the Kitchen…**

"I never thought that you can cook Mikan-chan!" Anna said in excited tone.

"I cook at our house when I got home early than mom and Tsubasa."

"Oh so could you also bake cakes?"

"Yeah."

"I want to taste some!" Anna said happily.

"Sure."

They began to cook dishes that they can cook.

…

**At the living room…**

"Are you sure we're not going to be poisoned?" Natsume blurted out all of the sudden.

"Why did you say so?" Hotaru asked.

"Dunno."

"Then don't eat, stupid brat." Hotaru said icily. Natsume glared at her.

"I guess this teambuilding was really a great idea." Nonoko said to Ruka and Koko.

"Guess you are right." Ruka said as he looked at Natsume and Hotaru who's currently arguing via cold starea. A cold war. _Literally._

…

**Minutes later…**

"Dinner is ready!" Anna shouted happily.

All of them went to the dining table. They sat and look at the table.

"Mouth watering!" Koko said. There were about 5 dishes and strawberry and chocolate cake for desert. The servings were just enough to feed them all.

"Great, my lovely crabs are here." Hotaru mumbled and get almost all of the crabs in the table.

'_How I wish I was a crab.' _Someone thought.

"C'mon! Let's all eat!" Sumire suggested and they get the food they want.

Minutes have passed. They eat like they never eat before.

"I'm full." Nonoko said.

"The food was great! I love it! Anna and Mikan will you teach me how to make those dishes?" Sumire asked with puppy eyes.

"Sure, Sumire-chan." Anna answered happily.

"Better call your father for the repair expenses." Koko commented and Sumire punched him on his head.

"Airhead."

"Ok! We still have the cakes!" Anna announced.

"Natsume, you don't like sweets right?" Ruka asked.

"Yeah, I hate them."

"Let's eat them all!" Koko suggested and sliced some chocolate and strawberry cake.

Koko's eyes widen as he bite the cakes.

"Koko, you okay?" Nonoko asked in worried tone.

"Who's Koko?" Koko said and then laughed. "This cake makes me forget my name." He added and sliced more cake.

"Oh, it's true. It's so deliciooouuuussss!" Sumire commented. She sliced bigger and ate it all.

"It's really good. Natsume you should try it." Ruka said while munching the strawberry cake.

"Tch. I said I hate anything that's sweet."

A colored pink cake went flying to Natsume's direction.

TOINK.

"Oops. My eyes never betrayed me." Hotaru said nonchalantly.

"Imaiiiii….." Natsume breathed out furiously. He wiped the cake off his face but when he tastes it…

.

'_You love strawberry cake huh?'_

'_So?'_

'_I love them too! I baked that cake for you!'_

'_Thank you. I like it.'_

_._

"This cake…." Natsume mumbled.

"Oh! Mikan-chan baked that all! I never thought it tastes this good!" Anna said. Everyone was amazed.

"It's my hobby since I'm a kid. So don't ask anymore." Mikan explained and stood up then left.

"She's really talented." Koko said with hearts on his eyes.

TOINK.

Sumire poke her hard on the forehead.

"Ow! Stop hurting me Permy!"

"Ruka…" Natsume mumbled…

"What is it Natsume?" Ruka answered. He was shocked to see his bestfriend looked terrified.

"That girl…" Natsume whispered and Ruka smiled at him when he realized what his bestfriend was thinking.

"Let's just eat. You like this strawberry cake right?" Ruka replied and gave Natsume a handkerchief from his pocket.

**-End of Chapter 3-**


	4. Revealed

**Close, Yet So Far**  
J.S. KID

…

**Chapter 4: **_Revealed_

SIGHHHHHHHHHH…

"This was a girl thing." Tsubasa mumbled. He went to the market because his mother was in work and Mikan was on the teambuilding. Now he was carrying a basket full of groceries.

He was thinking too deep that he didn't noticed that he was on the middle of the road.

_Beep! Beep! PRUTTTTTTTT…_

Tsubasa's eyes widen. A car pulled the brake really hard. It almost hit him good thing he immediately stepped back. He thanked that he was a varsity member.

The driver of the car immediately hopped out.

"Hey! Are you out of your mind to walk in the middle of the road?" The driver yelled really loud which made Tsubasa to cover his ears.

"Hey old man, you don't need to yell me, you didn't even hit me." Tsubasa answered in a matter of fact tone.

"How disrespectful! I'm older with you, young man." The driver said in a hopeless tone.

"What's happening there?" A girl voice asked. She hopped out of the car and walked near them. Tsubasa stared at her and watched her long pink hair sway with the air and her shiny pink eyes looking at him. She looked like a goddess for Tsubasa's eyes with that lovely and expensive pink dress she was wearing.

"Young Mistress…" The driver said full of respect and bow.

"Oh, you are a young mistress? Hi!" Tsubasa greeted cheerfully. The young mistress looked at him and then laughed.

"Hello, who are you? You're not hurt right? By the way I'm Misaki Harada." This young Mistress introduced.

"Y-yeah. I'm okay. I'm Tsubasa Andou." Tsubasa said in shy manner. This Misaki Harada was too cute /no/ beautiful to resist.

"Tsubasa huh? Are you a chef? Or a cook?" Tsubasa looked at her and then to the basket he was holding.

"Oh men! This is why I hate when Mikan is not around." Tsubasa mumbled but the Misaki heard it.

"Did you just say Mikan?"

"Yeah, she's my sister. My lovely little sister." Tsubasa proudly say.

"My cousin also named Mikan, but I never met her."

"Is that so? Hope you met her soon! Well I need to go; my mom might be already at home!"

"Then have a ride with us." Misaki offered. She didn't wait for any answered and dragged him inside the car.

…

**-Teambuilding Day 2-**

Hotaru entered Mikan's room and saw her sitting on the bed, her legs crossed while reading something. Mikan noticed her. "Hi Hotaru…"

"I want to ask you something…" Hotaru said and sat beside her…

After moments of interrogation…

"Who was that Prince?" Hotaru said, almost shouting because of shock which made Mikan to stare weirdly at her.

"You heard me right, it's Yuji. Yuji Hijiri."

'_That Hijiri Bastard.'_

"Are you sure he was that guy?" Hotaru asked.

"Have you eaten something wrong Hotaru? You act and talk weird." Mikan asked.

"Just answer me idiot!" Hotaru said icily.

"Fine. He said it was him but I still have a doubt."

"Why?"

"He knew about the park, that I call him prince and he called me princess but other than that, it looks like he forgets everything." Mikan explained. Hotaru kept on cursing something under her breath which Mikan couldn't understand.

"Idiot, be careful..." was Hotaru's last word and then leave Mikan alone. Mikan looked where Hotaru disappeared and scratched the back of her head.

"Weird."

…

**At Hotaru's room…**

"As you suspect, it's that bastard, Yuji Hijiri." Hotaru said nonchalantly but her face showed irritation.

"How could Yuji-san do this? It's really peculiar." Ruka asked and the massaged his temple.

"Mikan's feeling for that Prince didn't change." Hotaru walked closer to Ruka and grabbed his collar. "And that Yuji bastard took advantage of it! For Pete's sake it's been 8 years." She added and started shaking Ruka. "You hear me? EIGHT FREAKING YEARS!" Hotaru pointed out still shaking Ruka back and forth really hard.

"Oww..Aww..Oww..I-i-Imai-san, c-calm down please I f-feel dizzy." Ruka informed as Hotaru kept on shaking him. Finally, Hotaru stopped.

"I'll make sure that bastard will pay for fooling that foolish idiot..." Hotaru said evilly, evil aura surrounded her. Ruka sweatdropped.

'_Yuji-san, why did you do this? Natsume didn't do anything bad to you.'_

…

**Hyuuga**** Mansion****, Living Room…**

Natsume was alone lying on the couch, thinking deeply.

"I'm such a fool wearing those disguise." He mumbled and sighed deeply.  
.

"_Hello, Prince!"_

_Silence…_

"_I need to leave this place."_

"_Huh? Where are you going?"_

"_Far away. I don't want to, but I need to."_

_Sniff. Sniff._

"_Then take care!" the young girl huffed. She was about to run but she was stopped by a strong hand. She turned around and he saw her crying face._

"_Crying makes you ugly."_

"_I can't help it. I don't want y-you t-to l-leave me." The girl sobbed._

"_Wait for me. I'll be back." He said wiping her tears. The girl smiled and hugged him._

"_Of course I will. For a very special friend that I like very much!"_

"_Here." The young boy slipped a ring in the girl's ring finger._

"_A ring?"_

"_Maybe, does it look like a bracelet?"_

"_It's kawaii. Thank you my prince!" The girl replied with extreme happiness in her face. The boy sighed and smiled a little. _"_Ne, prince, promise me, you'll return and we'll eat strawberry cake again!"_

"_Sure, promise."  
._

SPLASHHHH…

"F*ck, Sh*t…." Natsume kept on throwing curses when someone splashed water on his face. He immediately stood up and wiped his face. When he opened his eyes, he saw this freaking poker face of the freaky inventor with a big smirk on her face.

"What the hell is your problem Imai?" Natsume yelled angrily. He held Hotaru in her collar.

"You're too violent. You're princess might get angry at you." Hotaru said calmly, no sign of fear could be seen in her eyes. She didn't even mind Natsume's threat.

Natsume froze. Natsume stared at Hotaru's expressionless face with shock, but he immediately hid it and gawked suspiciously at her.

"How did - Tch. That Ruka." Natsume said and then sat down on the couch. "Stop pestering my life." Natsume added.

"Nogi has nothing to do with this."

Natsume rolled his eyes. "Tch. Get Lost."

Hotaru shrugged and changed the topic. "I already created activities for this stupid teambuilding of yours."

"Do what you want." Natsume said then lay on couch again. He closed his eyes.

"If you didn't do anything soon, just say goodbye to your memories with that princess." Hotaru said threateningly and leave. Those words of Hotaru made Natsume remember what Yuji said to him.

"What do they want to imply? Damn them!" Natsume cursed. He stood up and went to his room to change his wet shirt.

…

_'Let's just forget the past okay?'_

_Why is he stuttering that time? Something is not right._

"Mikan-chan, are you ok?" Anna asked. They were currently at the garden, playing cards.

"You're thinking deeply. It's already your turn." Nonoko added. They looked worriedly.

Mikan felt someone touch her forehead.

"You act weird lately. Something is bothering you?" Sumire asked and threw her cards on the ground.

"Nothing." Mikan simply replied.

"Oww! How sweet is that permy! Touch my forehead too! C'mon!" Koko commented and point his forehead. But a loud thud was heard when Sumire punched Koko's forehead. Because of the impact, Koko was now lying on the ground, having a big bump on the head and eyes rotating in dizziness.

"Don't call me Premy, idiot!" Sumire yelled while clenching her fist in annoyance.

Anna and Nonoko laughed nervously.

Anna turned her gaze to Mikan. "If you need someone to talk to, we're here." She said.

"That's right!" Sumire said full with energy.

"Thanks guys." Mikan said in low voice and started to leave.

"She's acting weird. She don't usually spaced out like that." Nonoko commented.

…

**Inside the mansion…**

'_Wrong, wrong, wrong!' _Mikan was currently walking on the 2nd floor hallway back and forth. She was thinking too hard that it almost popped her brain out.

'_This is so confusing.'_

_BUMP…._

"Will you look where you're walking to?" An icy voice commanded. Mikan looked at this guy. They looked at each others eyes.

_Silence…_

Natsume stared at this expressionless Mikan. Somehow looking at her eyes made him feels nostalgic.

Finally Mikan broke the ice.

"Hey." Mikan suddenly blurted out.

"What?" Natsume asked trying to be as cold as he can.

"Let me do this now."

Mikan took her reading glasses out of her pocket and all of the sudden wore it to Natsume.

Natsume became dumbfounded and Mikan looked at him wide eyed. When Natsume adjusted his eyesight, his head spun because of the lens and immediately threw the eyeglasses away which caused it to broke.

"What the hell do you want? Do you want me to be blind? Or do you want me to be like you?" Natsume asked in fury. Mikan was still looking at him. Her face showed mix emotion.

"I should have brought a sunglass." Mikan subconsciously blurted out. She then slapped her forehead twice and shook her head in too much confusion. Natsume stared at her troubled face.

"What happened to you?" Natsume asked in careless manner.

"Forget it." Mikan said and then immediately ran to her bedroom.

Natsume's eyes just followed the running Mikan. Her sudden actions made him worried in some aspects.

…

**Evening… At the Living room…**

They stared at the broken eyeglasses and Mikan's hand.

"What happened to that?" Koko asked stupidly.

"Some stupid broke it down." Mikan answered and glared at Natsume. Natsume acted like he didn't hear anything and continued to read his manga.

"Why not wear contact lens Sakura-san? Koko is right, you look good without those." Ruka added. Anna and Nonoko nodded happily.

"Liking her?" Hotaru suddenly came out of nowhere which made Ruka almost jumped out of his seat.

"Imai-san, don't make entrance like that, it can cause me heart attack." Ruka complained.

"Want to have heart attack now?" Hotaru said evilly.

"Cut it! So Hotaru-chan, what's the first game?" Sumire said excitedly, changing the topic.

"Since that jerk called it teambuilding, we should know each other more."

"So what it is? What is it?" Koko asked.

"Truth or lie, with our families new and improved, Lie Detector."

"You're family is really good in modern technology Hotaru-chan!" Anna commented while looking at this small device in Hotaru's hands.

"Yeah, well let's start shall we?"

"Wait, how does that work, Hotaru-chan?" Nonoko asked.

"Easy, press this button – " Hotaru explained pointing at the red button, "- and it will choose who will be the one in question. All of us will ask, and this machine will the light in the machine will became green if the answer is true, and red if lie for each answer."

"Wow, that was long, never thought you could speak that long!" Koko said in amazement but a flying manga hit his head.

"Imai, I said stop pestering me." Natsume said when Hotaru snatched his manga and threw it to Koko.

The game started and it pointed first at Nonoko. They all have fun asking question except Natsume who really did not enjoying it. He just kept on asking very common questions. But when it Hotaru's turn. He smirked evilly.

"You like Ruka too much that you could go crazy, isn't it?"

'_Hyuuga you bastard.'_

Suddenly the machine turned off.

"I'll just change the batteries." Hotaru said and looked at Natsume with meaningful eyes like saying 'You-wont-get-me-that-easy-bastard'

"Next is Mikan." Hotaru declared which made all of them look at her curiously.

"You didn't even answer the question Imai-san!" Koko protested. All of them nodded which made Hotaru glared at them all.

"Are you saying something, Yome?" Hotaru asked with murderous aura around her.

"N-n-not re-re-rea-lly" Koko answered nervously. Ruka stared at Hotaru with sad eyes and an unknown smile.

"Then, I'll ask Mikan first! Since she's too quiet at school it's time to ask what we want!" Sumire yelled which made Mikan to sigh.

"Mikan-chan, are you that cold since childhood?" Sumire questioned. Mikan was looking in space after hearing the question. She thought there was no way out, so she just answered.

"No. " Mikan answered and the machine lights turned green.

"Me next! Uhm, what's the happiest moment in your life?" Nonoko asked.

"My childhood." It turns green again.

"Then what's the saddest day of your life?" Anna questioned. Mikan tried to remain composed as she could. They were her friends so it was okay.

"My father's death." The machine lights turned green again. All of them looked at Mikan with sadness in their eyes.

"Sorry to asked that question Mikan-chan." Anna said sadly. She was the verge of crying.

"Its fine, I already moved on. Stop feeling pity for me."

"What things we can do to make you happy?" Ruka suddenly asked. Mikan felt touched by this question.

"Nothing, just remain as my friends." The machine turned green again.

"Wow! That's a great answer Mikan-chan!" Nonoko said.

"No worries Mikan!, we will be friends forever!" Sumire yelled happily.

"Mikan-chan, what's that?" Anna asked when she noticed something hanging in Mikan's neck. Mikan pulled out the necklace and revealed a ring pendant.

'_Why does Hotaru-chan wants me to do this?' _Anna thought.

"Wow! Is that a ring pendant? It looks beautiful."

"It's from someone special." Mikan answered trying to act like it was nothing.

Natsume sneakily glanced at the ring. He narrowed his eyes because it looked familiar.

'_Don't get mad at me, Mikan-chan, Imai-san is so scary.' Koko thought and sigh heavily._

"Do you love someone, except your family and friends, Mikan-chan?" this question made Mikan and Sumire look deadly at Koko.

"E-he-he, just asking Mikan-chan. No offense!" Mikan sighed and nodded.

"Yes." The lights turned green.

"Ooohhh!" Anna, Nonoko and Sumire squealed. Ruka smiled and Natsume acted like he didn't care.

"Who could that be?" was Hotaru's follow up question.

"I won't tell." The red light in the machine blinked fast like it would gonna explode.

"Imai-san, the machine… is that malfunctioning?" Ruka asked, scared.

"No, that's what happened if someone refused to answer a question. Hotaru pushed a button and the machine stopped blinking.

"Is it…Yuji?" This question made all of them turned their heads to the one who asked that question. Mikan glared at Natsume coldly. Natsume shrugged his shoulders and drank a glass of water which is in the table.

"Oh." Hotaru murmured.

"Maybe, if he is my prince." The machine green light blinked twice. Hotaru smirked while Natsume was shock.

"She answered my question and Hyuuga honestly."

All of them looked at Mikan with confused expression. Natsume, on the other hand, unconsciously dropped glass on his hand which caused it to roll on the carpeted floor.

_Is it… really you?_

_**End of Chapter 4**_


	5. Found

**Close, Yet So Far**  
J.S. KID

…

**Chapter 5: **_Found_

.

That night, they were not able to continue the game because Natsume suddenly left them and went to his room without saying a thing.

.

**-Teambuilding Day 3-  
**_(Monday)_

All of them were on the dining room for breakfast except for Natsume.

"Too bad we didn't finish our game last night, right Anna-chan?" Nonoko asked while eating.

"Yeah, Hyuuga-san suddenly left," Nonoko sighed. "I thought everything will be fine."

"Natsume is just not that friendly. But he could be nice sometimes." Ruka defended his bestfriend.

"It looks like he treated only you and Koko as his friend in the whole council." Anna replied.

_DING. DONG._

"Let me get that." Hotaru said when they heard the sound of the doorbell. She stood up and went to the door. When she opened it, she stared grossly at this guy in his school uniform with 3 roses in his hands and a wide smile on his face.

"Good morning Hotaru Imai-san."

"What are you doing here?" Hotaru asked, annoyed.

"May I see Mikan-chan?"

"You really take over that place huh?" Hotaru said knowingly while glaring at him.

The guy flinched a little. He became nervous. "What do you mean?"

"You're a bastard. That's what I meant." Hotaru said in a really cold manner that almost froze the guy in front of her. She left the guy there and went back to the dining room. She didn't noticed that Yuji followed her.

"Who's there Hotaru?" Sumire asked.

"Someone stupid."

"Good morning!" The guy standing in the dining room's door greeted loudly.

"Yuji-san." Ruka blurted out.

Mikan looked at Yuji once she heard Ruka. Yuji smiled widely at her.

"Is that your suitor Mikan? Not bad huh." Sumire said when she noticed that Yuji was smiling towards Mikan.

"No." Mikan answered. She stood up and went to where Yuji is. They went outside leaving her friends confused.

"Is that Yuji Hijiri?" Anna asked to Nonoko.

"Yeah, we once see him at your father's inauguration party."

"Oh, a Hijiri? No wonder he's cute, unlike this one on my side." Sumire said looking at Koko.

"Oww! I look better than that!" Koko retorted.

"Imai-san, -"

"No worries, Nogi." Hotaru said before Ruka could say a thing.

…

**Outside…**

Yuji and Mikan sat under the shade of a tree.

"Here, it's for you." Yuji gave the flowers to Mikan. She accepted it and smiled a little.

"Don't you have classes?" Mikan asked.

"I have, but I still have an hour."

Mikan sighed and looked at him. "Yuji, since when you become this sweet? Giving flowers and paying a visit. When we are still kids, you usually throw your gifts on my face." Mikan suddenly pointed out which made Yuji to breathe nervously.

"I don't know, something inside of me wants to see you and give you those flowers." Yuji answered sincerely. He didn't even know where those answers came from.

"You changed a lot. It's like, - no nevermind." Mikan spoke and shook her head. _It's like…it's not you anymore._

Yuji suddenly felt guilty. He knew it was wrong, but something deep inside him, wanted this to continue.

"Everybody changed. Even you changed." Yuji answered _carefully_.

"I guess you are right. Both of us changed…" Mikan sighed. "By the way, you want some strawberry cake?" Mikan asked looking straight at Yuji.

"That would be great, I missed strawberry cakes." Yuji answered cheerfully. This made Mikan face lightened up.

Mikan beamed. "Really?"

"Yeah, can you… bake one for me?" He asked, hesitating, but Mikan failed to notice it.

"Sure. I thought you already forgot it! You made me happy!" Mikan answered merrily.

Yuji smiled at her. He always wanted to saw those smiles. It made him happy and satisfied.

_'I know my cousin likes strawberries a lot. - I'm sorry… Natsume.'_

Mikan noticed a Sakura leaf fell on Yuji's head. She moved closer to him and blushed. Mikan carefully removed the leaf in his head.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Mikan asked looking at the pink leaf in her hand.

"Yeah, just like you." Mikan felt flattered by what Yuji said.

"Thank you, Yuji. You're really good to me."

_'Maybe, it's really you.' _Mikan thought and smiled at him, the smile that she only showed to her prince.

They didn't notice that someone was watching them from a window in the mansion. He clenched his fist and gritted his teeth.

'_Darn you, Yuji.'_

…

**At Natsume's Room… 3 hours after…**

TOOOT…

**Number Not Saved. 0910-XXX-XXXX**

**-When are we going to hang out again? Natsume-kun?-**

**-Go To Hell.**

TOOOT…

**Number Not Saved. 0921-XXX-XXXX**

**-I miss you!-**

**-I want to kill you.**

TOOOT…

**Number Not Saved. 0915-XXX-XXXX**

**-When can we do it again? I really enjoy the last time, can we meet today?-**

**-We can, if you're ready to face your death.**

TOOOT…

**Number Not Saved. 0920-XXX-XXXX**

**-Will you pay for my reading glasses?-**

**-Yeah, when you're already blind.**

Natsume replied all text messages with threats. He was in a very bad mood this day. His cousin, Yuji… he ruined his day!

TOOOT…

**Number Not Saved. 0920-XXX-XXXX**

**-What a bastard.-**

Natsume suddenly stopped replying those text messages when he read that reply. He didn't store numbers on his cellphone so he thought that all people who were texting him was one of his girls so he kept replying them with threats to made them leave him alone.

'_Is this the ugly girl?'_

**-Ugly, I won't pay for that, it was your fault why it broke.**

**-Is that so? Fine.-**

Natsume wanted to reply but his mind went blank. Then his phone vibrated again. Somehow, he became excited because he thought it was still _her_ for unknown reasons.

TOOOT…

**Number Not Saved. Number Not Saved. 0908-XXX-XXXX**

**-I will go to your house today for some good time!-**

Natsume become annoyed when he read this. Another slutty bitch, he thought.

**-Go then, I'll burn you and your stupid house. If I were you, don't ever leave your house cause if you do, it will be in hell.**

Natsume replied. He tapped every key in his phone with fury.

_Knock. Knock._

Natsume heard someone knocked on his door. He was about to say something but the door opened itself.

He rolled his eyes when he saw who it was.

"Is pestering me your hobby? Imai?" Natsume asked in irritated voice. Hotaru entered the room and sat in a small couch.

"Actually, yes." Hotaru answered in a-matter-of-fact-tone.

Natsume glared at her. "What do you want now?"

"Reminding you for the next activity, in your pool area."

"I don't like to participate."

"You're really stupid huh? Suggesting this activity then ignoring it."

"I just suggest this to skip class." Natsume replied. That was the truth.

"I know." Hotaru threw a key to Natsume's bed. "Maybe this will change your mind."

"What's this?" Natsume asked as he eyed the small piece of metal on her bed.

"I know what happened last night bugs you." Hotaru said, Natsume's eyes narrowed.

"Tch. You and your stupid pranks."

"I really didn't enjoy doing this. I just don't want to see Mikan being fooled by that _bastard._" This statement made Natsume to look at Hotaru seriously.

"So it's really her huh? How disappointing." Natsume replied nonchalantly.

"It's not her fault to be in-love in that far away prince for the last eight years. I bet if she discovers that it was you, she will be more disappointed than you." Hotaru started, which made Natsume to stare blankly at her. Hotaru face turned serious.

"She despises you. The great Natsume Hyuuga." Hotaru added still in cold tone but her face showed anger. After that, she left Natsume's room.

"In-love with me? For that eight years?" Natsume murmured in his self. He stared at the key Hotaru gave to him.

…

**Pool Area, Hyuuga Mansion…Moments Later...  
**

Anna, Nonoko, Sumire eyed Mikan.

"Mikan-chan, you should wear a swim suit." Anna informed. Mikan was wearing a white T-shirt and a short. All the girls except her are wearing swim suit, even Hotaru. Koko and Ruka are wearing shorts.

Mikan shook her head.

"No, it's not comfortable." Mikan replied with a sigh. Sumire patted her back and dived in the pool.

"Wooo! This is fun!" Sumire yelled happily.

"Just let Mikan wears those Anna." Hotaru said and went to the pool. Ruka who was currently sitting at the edge of the pool stared at her. With her lavender swim suit, the curves of her body showed. But his day dreaming was cut when…

_SPLASH!_

"WA-WAAAA-AAAHHH!"

Koko pushed him on the pool and laughed like a maniac.

"I never thought Ruka could be a pervert." He said while laughing.

Ruka coughed and glared at Koko. Hotaru just rolled her eyes.

"No I'm not! You're the one who keep on looking at Shouda-san!" Ruka retorted. Koko and Sumire blushed. Ruka swam closer to where Koko was and pulled him to the water. _Time for revenge._

"Kokoro Yome! You pervert!" Sumire yelled and immediately swam where Koko was. Koko laughed nervously and started to swim away from her.

"Oh no! I can't believe a seaweed is chasing me!" Koko screamed which pissed Sumire off.

"I'm going to catch you! Airhead!"

"They are doing it again." Anna said while watching those two chasing each other in the pool.

"They look perfectly happy, eh? Nonoko added, sweatdropped.

"That's why I don't like swim suits." Mikan murmured.

…

Natsume entered her room. Just like he thought, it was the key to Mikan's room. Eversince the start of the teambuilding, Hotaru changed all the locks on the room and only her key could open it. He looked around and saw how clean the room is. Everything is organized.

He sat beside the bed and saw her necklace with the ring pendant. Then he remembered what his mother said to him eight years ago.

'_These rings are very special. It's unlike the others.' Natsume's mother said and gave him the pair of rings._

'_How come, mother?'_

'_Just use this special pen.' His mother said, holding a pen._

'_And write the message you want on the ring. The good thing is, it will not reveal the message that easily for it was written with this special pen!' Her mother proudly said._

'_That pen had invisible and permanent ink right? The message will reveal when it got wet and went invisible again when got dry.'_

'_Owww, my son is really a genius! You can take over my business in the future!'_

'_I don't like to.'_

Natsume went to the bathroom and opened the faucet. He put the ring in the water and it revealed. The message he left eight years ago.

'_I shall return and marry you.'_

"I still can't believe I actually think of this when I'm still eight. Tch." He sighed and stared at his reflection at the mirror. Handsome face, unique eyes but it was not the same when he was still a kid.

He went back to the bedroom and put back the necklace to its original place. He was about to leave when he noticed this slightly opened cabinet. He opened it and saw two notebooks; he took it out and discovered that it was her journals.

He opened the first one. He slightly smiled from the girlish style it have.

Diary of Mikan Sakura.

Year 2002

He read some entries at the diary; it is full of happy moments with her family. He kept on browsing the entry until he found it.

_March 25, 2002_

_I was strolling at the park, waiting for Hotaru to arrive. It was our spring vacation! I was so happy because I'm not late! Hotaru will not call me an idiot today. But I saw this weird person hid at the back of my bench. I was about to asked who was he but he signaled me to keep quiet. Then I saw two big guys running and look like searching for someone, I became scared and pretended to be sleeping at the bench. When they are gone, this weird person came out and sat beside me. Really weird person, wearing jacket, cap and sunglasses, I don't think its winter yet. I asked this person 'who are you?' Then he answered, 'imagine I'm a prince and they were my royal guards.' I realized that he was a boy! He didn't even tell me his name so I just called him prince. I kept blabbering nonsense but he didn't talk or reply to me. I could see Hotaru's characteristic in him! Oooh! I like him!_

Natsume smiled a little. He remembered that day, she was kept on blabbering nonsense but he didn't answer. He thought that listening to her lively and energetic voice kept him relaxed. He started to scan random entries on her diary.

_March 30, 2002_

_I was on the park again, waiting for him to come, somehow I feel attached to him. I really like how he acts! I feel like I'm with Hotaru all the time. How I love my bestfriend! After few minutes of waiting! I saw him, still wearing those things. I wonder if he had a skin disease? I don't care if he had or not, I wish I could see his face. All I see was his pointed nose and his lips. Sigh. Anyway, today, he had this paper bag with him and suddenly threw it to me, flat on my face! I promise it hurts, but I didn't care. When I opened the bag it was full of chocolates, wow! My favorite. We ate that and finally he talked to me. He tried to ask my name but I won't tell it! It was unfair! But I was surprised that he called me princess. He was so sweet in his own way. __J_

Natsume sighed. He was enjoying reading her journal. It was like going back to the past.

He flipped the page and looked at the entries. He saw it was all about him and their meetings at the park.

_April 25, 2002_

_It was already one month since we met each other. He's one of the best person I ever met. I baked some cake for him, thanks to my mother, she taught me how. I hope he will like it._

_This day end great! I found out that he likes strawberry! I will bake more for him._

_May 8, 2002_

_I feel really sad. We don't meet today. I feel like not seeing him suffocates me. It's the first time I feel this way. We only meet twice a day since school already started. I feel like I want to be with him each day of my life. I asked my mother about it and she just smiled at me. Mou, I feel uneasy so I went to Hotaru. Hotaru just stared at me coldly. Well I'm already used to it. Then she called me IDIOT for 10 times. She threw a book on me and it landed flat on my face. I always wonder why Hotaru loves throwing things at people. Ah, scratch that. I read the title of the book, 'signs of loving someone.' Ah, loving someone. Love. Of course I love him! I love my mother, my father, Tsubasa, my friends and of course Hotaru! Then she threw a hammer on my forehead, good thing it was plastic. She commanded me to read the book cover to cover so that my idiotic head could understand it. She's really a meanie but I love her! :)_

_May 18, 2002_

_My feeling to be with him became stronger. It's not like the same like the first time. Now I understood the book. I'm in love with him. My mother said it was puppy love. Oh no! I'm not in love with a puppy! My prince is not a puppy._

Natsume twitched a brow.

"She only understands the book after 10 days? What an Idiot."

But suddenly he felt sad. He didn't expect her to fall for him that time. All he knew was, he was the only one who was falling for her.

'_Damn it, I shouldn't leave her that time.'_

_May 22, 2002_

_He left me. But he promised to return. He gave me this ring, it was so beautiful. I will treasure it like I treasure him. I'll always wait for him to come back._

_June 25, 2002_

_I can't concentrate on my studies; I kept on thinking on him. I miss him so much. Hotaru is kept on throwing things to me. T-T_

That's the end of that diary. The next page was blank.

Natsume looked at the next diary. It's different from the last one. It looks deadly. Natsume raised a brow when he opened the diary. It started in the year 2006, 4 years difference than the last one. And also, that's the year he returned back.

_March 25, 2006_

_It was already four years since I met my prince. He didn't make his return yet, but I'm still waiting. Tsubasa-nii said what I felt was true love, and I knew it is. I'm already 12 years old now and I miss writing on you, diary. In the last four years I focused on my studies. And I got really good grades._

Natsume was flattered. He couldn't believe that someone loved him for that long. He kept on flipping the page and almost some contents of this were about her studies and how she was accepted in the Alice Academy. But one entry made his eyes widen.

_May 30, 2006_

_I hate this world! I hate it! I hate it! After discovering I was adopted, why did my father need to die? I cursed those teenagers! They kill my father! It was not an accident like those policemen said! Someday I'll look for them and make them pay!_

_April 5, 2006_

_One week had past since my father died. My mother told me to stop studying for the mean time but I refused. I need to study hard to have a good life in the future and prepare my revenge to them._

_P.S. I hate my first day at Alice Academy! I met a vampire and he really annoyed the hell out of me._

Natsume knitted his eyebrow. '_Is that me?' _He thought and became annoyed. They already met again four years ago but why in a situation like that? From the first day they became classmates, they started to hate each other, and it was all his fault.

_April 8, 2006_

_I wish my prince was here on my side. I missed him. Even it's been long time ago, I'm still thinking of him and somehow that makes me feel better._

Natsume closed the diary. He couldn't believe what he was discovered. He wanted to comfort Mikan badly. But he remembered what Hotaru said.

'_She despises you. The great Natsume Hyuuga.'_

**-End of Chapter 5-**

* * *

**Credits: Diary Entries were from Karlisle'095. **


	6. Confused

**Close, Yet So Far**  
J.S. KID

…

**Chapter 6:** Confused

.

Natsume was lying in his bed while staring at his cellphone like it was the most important thing that was ever created. He closed his eyes, thinking about the image of Mikan and her princess. He didn't even notice the similarity in their appearance. Why? Blame changes. Her princess is cheerful. Mikan is not. Her princess is lively. Mikan is not. And most of all, her princess always carrying that bright smile in her face but Mikan Sakura never smiled at him, not even once.

_And now he knew why._

Removing all the thoughts away from his head, he opened his phone and dialed a number.

"Good afternoon, this is Tokyo's Optical Shop. How may I help you?"

"This is Natsume Hyuuga."

"Oh, good day Hyuuga-sama. How may I help you?"

"Make a delivery of your latest eyeglass with lens +0.50." Natsume said, his eyes closed.

"Ok sir, anything else?"

"Give it to Sakura Mikan. She's in our mansion." Then Natsume ended the call.

Natsume closed his phone and tossed it on the bed. And again, his mind was flooded with many thoughts.

"I didn't even like Mikan Sakura, but… my princess..." He sighed. "This is confusing."

…

Mikan was busy washing the dishes. She had this small smile playing on her face as she remembered Yuji's face. She couldn't believe that after 8 long years, they will meet again. She continued scrubbing the plate with happiness.

"Mikan." A familiar bored tone called.

She looked over her shoulder. "Yeah?" she replied. She saw the raven haired bestfriend of hers sat on a stool on the kitchen counter.

"Is the bastard earlier bugging you?" Hotaru asked. Mikan stopped scrubbing the plate in her hand for the moment.

"Why are you calling him a bastard?" Mikan asked and started scrubbing the plate hard.

"Because he is one."

After few moments of silence, Mikan finished washing the dishes and joined Hotaru on the kitchen's counter. She sat in the stool beside Hotaru. "Yuji is not a bastard." She cleared out.

Hotaru sighed. Her bestfriend still didn't notice that Yuji was lying. She underestimated Yuji's acting skills.

"You still feel the same for that prince?" Hotaru suddenly asked.

Mikan groaned. "You always asked that question to me every year."

"I'm wondering how long you could keep that feeling because I don't really understand you."

"I also asked that to myself." Mikan stood up and shut her eyes close. "Well it can't be helped." She continued before opening her eyes again. With one last look at her bestfriend, she exited the kitchen.

"Yeah, it can't be help, still the same as last year, last year and last year." Hotaru sighed in disappointment.

…

**-Teambuilding Day 4-**

Five of the council members are currently at the living room, chitchatting, and again, waiting for their activity coordinator to arrive which is Hotaru Imai.

"Just 3 more days and its over." Nonoko stated with an expression of relief in her face.

"Looks like you want this teambuilding to end now." Anna replied.

"To be honest, I think, Hyuuga-san is not enjoying this event afterall and that affects our stay here, it's his house." Nonoko sighed.

"I can't blame you Nonoko-chan, Natsume always acts cold to us." Koko added.

Another bump formed in Koko's head. "Hmp! You just envy Natsume-kun's coolness." Sumire said knowingly. She turned into fangirl mode, her eyes with hearts.

"Bear with him, Natsume is not really that expressive in his feelings." Ruka butted in, trying to change the way the girls think about his bestfriend.

"Tch. Let them think what they want, Ruka." An icy voice echoed in their ears that almost froze all of them. They all twirled their heads and met the scary crimson eyes of the raven hair lad.

_Silence…_

Natsume eyebrows twitched when he noticed that they were still staring at him. "What? !"

"Natsume, you're here." Ruka started with disbelief in his tone.

"So?"

Nonoko and Anna stared at each other with incredulity.

"You're going to join the next activity?" Koko continued his voice full of doubt.

"So?"

Sumire and Koko mouth hang wide open.

"That's great Natsume!" Ruka chirped happily and approached his bestfriend. He flashed a gentle smile and invited him to join them.

Few minutes later, Hotaru and Mikan finally arrived together. Hotaru eyed Natsume suspiciously before sitting in the available couch.

"I see… Hyuuga will finally cooperate with us." Hotaru said mockingly.

Natsume rolled his eyes. "Tch. Whatever."

"So Imai-san, what are we going to do now? I'm so excited!" Koko asked, agitated.

"Before we start, since Hyuuga finally decided to join, we must be paired in two." She started and put another weird looking machine at the center table. They all eyed the machine. It was a square device with two white colored arrows. The arrows started moving as Hotaru pushed a button. "This machine will pick who will be our partners."

The machine's arrow started to move in past pace. They all gulped when the arrow slowed down.

It pointed to Anna and Nonoko. The twin squealed in delight.

The selection continued and this is the result. Koko with Sumire, Ruka with Hotaru and of course…

"I think you already have this planned Imai." Natsume deadpanned.

Hotaru smirked. "You don't have a proof Hyuuga." She started. "So Mikan will be Natsume's partner."

Mikan sighed outwardly. "What a bad luck."

"So the first game is pretty simple. We all know this as two-legged race. We will perform the game in the garden." Hotaru stated.

All of them smiled in excitement except Mikan and Natsume.

"This is a piece of crap." Natsume commented dejectedly.

"You decided to join Hyuuga so bear with it."

After acquiring the things needed for the game, they all went to the garden. But to their surprise, someone was standing under a tree, wearing casual clothes.

"Yuji-san." Ruka said in surprise. Yuji smiled in return and approached the group.

"Imai-san contacted me, she said she needed me to do some favor." Yuji explained his presence. He turned his gaze to Mikan who was currently beside Natsume. He smiled at her which she gladly returned. Natsume noticed this and clenched his fist in annoyance.

_'Those smiles are only reserved for me.'_

Natsume stared at the smiling face of Mikan for the moment. Feeling of guilt, anger and sadness flowed in the veins of his body.

Hotaru approached Yuji and gave him the ribbons and a scissor.

"You will act as the arbitrator for our activity today." Hotaru informed icily.

Yuji nodded. "What am I going to do with this?" he asked, eyeing the ribbons and scissor.

"Our activity is two-legged race, so you need to tie one of our legs to our partner." She explained scornfully like she's pointing out how dumb he is.

"O-okay."

"Well, let's start."

Within minutes, they all felt their legs attached to their respected partner with a ribbon.

"Goodluck, Mikan-chan." Yuji said lively after he tied the ribbon in her leg with Natsume's. Mikan nodded and a faint blush appeared in her face.

Yuji turned his gaze to his cousin. "Goodluck too, Natsume."

Natsume looked fiercely to him. _'You traitor…' _He thought, controlling his self to punch and kill him. Yuji felt the angry stares from him and became confused. It was the first time his cousin looked at him like he wanted to kill him so decided to move away.

"I can't believe one of my legs was actually attached to you." Mikan hissed, with glint of disgust in her voice.

"It's not like I'm enjoying being tied with an ugly girl." Natsume replied with equal disgust in his tone.

"Okay, according to the rule book, the partners must reach the finish line which is 5 meters away from the starting line without being losing their balance. If they lose balance, they need to go back to the starting line and start all over again." Yuji announced as he read the rule book the Hotaru gave to him.

The partners went to the starting line and got ready.

"Ready, set and GO!" Yuji hollered and the partners started to walk. Anna and Nonoko walked in rhythm so as Koko and Sumire.

"Imai-san, the game had started…" Ruka informed his partner.

"I know."

"Err, why don't we walk too?"

Hotaru replied him with a fierce look. "Then walk."

They also started to walk really slowly. Ruka wanted to fasten their pace but Hotaru was so reluctant to do so. She was afraid of falling down so she was walking really slowly.

"Tch, this game stinks." Natsume cursed. Now he regretted joining the activity. He found it extremely hard to walk when one of your feet is linked to another one.

"Will you move carefully? You're hurting my leg!" Mikan wailed in pain. She gritted her teeth because Natsume was walking carelessly which forced her leg to move along him and it really hurts.

"Well, I don't care and can you move fast? You're so slow." He commanded recklessly. Mikan glared at him and tried to keep the pace with him.

Trying her hard to follow Natsume reckless move, Mikan started to lose her balance and was about to fall down when… Natsume wrapped his left arm around my waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Be careful, ugly. I don't want to be humiliated in my own house." She looked at him, speechless. She didn't miss the concerned look at his face. It gave her a weird feeling that she couldn't explain.

Natsume slowed down his pace that caused Mikan to feel relieved. With his arm of him hugging her slim waist, she felt safe and uncomfortable at the same time.

For a while, everything seemed so right for Mikan and Natsume. They were walking operatively which surprised the others but in a split second, everything went out of control.

"Move to the right ugly!" Natsume howled in annoyance as the girl that was linked to him kept on moving to the left side.

"No! To the left!" She howled back and felt that she will lost her balance again when her partner kept on moving to the left.

Mikan followed her instincts that were totally wrong and before she knew it, she totally lost her balance, pulling Natsume along with her. The ribbon in their legs loosened and it slipped off freely from their legs.

Grunting in pain, Mikan opened her eyes and met those wide opened crimson orbs. She stared at him and again, she saw that glint of concern in his eyes. He was on top of her, one of his hands was securely wrapped behind her head and the other one was hugging her slim waist.

"Princess…" She forgot the pain she was feeling when she heard him muttered that word. She stared at him with disbelief written all over her face.

"What did you just said?" She asked with outmost seriousness in her voice. Natsume didn't answered and kept his gaze straight to hers.

No one dared to speak for the moment. They were staring at each other's eyes like they were searching for answers. Natsume removed his hand that was hugging her waist and it unconsciously went to her left cheek and caressed it gently. Mikan could feel a familiar feeling flowed inside of her in his touch, the electricity that giving her butterflies in her stomach and made her heart beat rapidly.

.

_"You want to see my face without this sunglass?"_

_"Of course!"_

_"No."_

_"Please my prince?"_

_"I can't. My eyes are different. You might hate it."_

_"No! I don't care if it's different. And hating you is the least thing I will do!"_

_The little boy cupped her cheeks and a small yet meaningful smile formed in his face._

_"You're really a special girl."_

_The little girl blush as she felt a flow of electricity in her body that was giving her a tingling sensation. Her face flushed and her heart beat in a weird manner._

_"Are you a robot? That's why you can't show me your face?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"You're electrocuting me!"_

_The boy pursed his lips controlling the urge to burst in laughter._

_"You're an idiot."_

_._

"Mikan-chan, Natsume, is both of you okay?" Yuji shouted worriedly as he approached the partners that was on the ground. He stooped and tried to hold Natsume's arm to help him stood up but Natsume slapped his hand away from him.

"Don't touch me, _you traitor_." Natsume muttered while standing up. He stared seriously at his cousin.

Yuji flinched. "What do you mean Natsume?" Although he already had an idea that his cousin already knew what he had done, he still asked. He smiled sheepishly knowing that his cousin couldn't do anything for the moment.

"Nevermind," He replied icily and then focused his gaze back to his partner that was still sitting on the ground. "Ugly girl, do you still want to continue or quit now?"

Mikan snapped back to reality. She stood up and faced the two guys, wide eyes.

"Mikan-chan, are you okay?" Yuji asked nervously. She was about to reply when…

"Wee! We win! We win!" Sumire squealed in joy. She removed the ribbon that was linking her legs to Koko and hugged her partner tightly. "I love you Koko! We win!"

Koko froze, astounded.

Anna and Nonoko chuckled and approached the two to congratulate them.

Ruka sighed in relief. They didn't even reached the half of the 5 meters mark.

"Looks like its over." Natsume said and started to walk away.

"Hyuuga, there's still activities in the list." Hotaru informed.

"I quit. This is so boring." He replied without even looking at her.

Mikan watched the retreating figure of him. The word he said to her still rang inside her head. And his actions made her feel numb and confused.

"Mikan-chan, is something wrong?" Yuji asked again. He felt nervous that in no time, she would discover that he was only tricking her.

"Yuji," Mikan paused like she was hesitating to continue. "…are you… really my prince?" She asked with intense tone, her bangs covering her eyes.

Yuji got surprised but then, sighed inwardly. He already went far and he was ready to accept whatever would be the result of his actions. Mikan was like the girl he always wished for and he would never let this moment to slip away. "Of course, I am, don't you believe me?"

Mikan shook her head and tried to remove the doubt she was feeling. "I do. Sorry to ask."

On the other hand…

"Imai-san…" Ruka called worriedly. "Natsume and Sakura-san…"

Hotaru shook her head in return. "Those two…" She started and looked at her bestfriend. "…they should stop living in the fairytale they created. They are not kids anymore to stick to their imaginary world."

Ruka sighed and nodded in agreement. "I guess you're right." He replied, his gaze was following the receding figure of his bestfriend.

**-End of Chapter 6-**


End file.
